Dawn Goes Back
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Dawn ends up going back to her old room becuse of dammage to hers. How will she deal going back to a room with her brothers? How will they deal with her coming back? Only one way to find out


I don't own, work for know anyone who owns, and or works for Nick and Nick's Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn in anyway. This was a request by **Diana**

* * *

Years have passed and the quads are now sixteen. Which means the boys are more horny then they have been before. At night they whip out their dicks and jack off to porn together. With the sound muted of cores. Their dicks where now between eight point five to ten inches hard and thick to the point you could not wrap their hand around it. However their nightly jack off sections changed when a bad storm came by and damaged the roof where Dawn sleeps.

Luckily when the roof caved in the Harpers was in the family store Get Sporty. Now Dawn is back sleeping with the boys. She thought once she had her period she did not had to deal sharing a room with three smelly and disgusting boys anymore. Dawn sighed as at least she had her own room for a few years and going back to her old bedroom was just temporary.

At night the brothers wanted to do what they normally do before bed. Jack off to porn but they just cant with their sister in the room. They thought to wait until Dawn goes back into her room. It was hard at first but they manged the first day without doing their nightly jack off sections. The brothers only lasted two days. They made sure Dawn was fully asleep before clicking on a video and whipping out their dicks.

The boys did their best to hold of their moans. It wasn't until a second girl showed up on screen that the boys luck ran out. Dawn woke up and was first shocked to see her brothers watching porn and jacking off while she was in the room. Then when she got closer her eyes widen as the twin girls looked like her.

"What the hell." Dawn said.

The boys quickly turned around to see Dawn standing there with her hands on her hips. She then seen how huge her brothers where. Ricky quickly stood up and kissed Dawn on the lips on hopes she don't say anything else that will cause their parents to wake up. Dawn was shocked about this. Ricky was never this bold to something like this. He really has grown up.

The other brothers where shocked too and started to kiss all over Dawn's body on hoping this will work. Dawn's legs where getting weak and walked back before sitting down onto the bed. What came next even surprised herself as she removed her over sized night shirt reveling her E cup breasts in full display with out a bra holding them in place.

As they kiss her she starts to lay down. Things soon got little more tense as Ricky was kissing and sucking on Dawn's neck, Nicky sucking and kissing her breasts, and Dicky eating out Dawn's pussy. Dawn could not help but to moan as her brothers pleasured her body and wasn't long until she squirted on to Dicky's face who just kept eating her out.

Dawn squirted a few more times until Dicky stared to Lie down and slid his ten inch dick into her pussy. This really made Dawn moan. He only trusted in her a pussy a few times before she ended up squirting again. This turned on Dicky who fucked faster and harder. The next thing she knew she felt something sliding into her ass and it felt weird and good at the same time.

Dawn then realized it was Nicky's eight point five inch dick as Ricky's was now in her face. She soon slid his nine inch dick in her mouth as she felt Nicky was massaging her breasts. After she squirted a forth time the boys trade places. Dicky was now being sucked, while Ricky fucks Dawn's pussy, and Ricky fucking Dawn's ass. The boys had fucked Dawn's pussy, and ass twice and got sucked twice.

The third round Dawn wanted to try something and knows it will hurt. She wants all three dicks in her pussy at once. However for now she wanted to see if she could handle two first. Nicky slid his dick in first. Then Ricky slowly slid his dick in. Dawn squirted after that and she was really stretched out as she moaned. The two trusted into her the best they could as she sucked away on Dicky.

After a few more thrusts Dawn was ready for the final dick to slide in. It hurt a bit but after having two huge dicks she could manage another one. The boys covered her mouth as she monad even more and ended up squirting. The boys soon went back thrusting away causing more moaning from the quads. The boys did their best to fuck but they where doing it.

Dawn and the boys where so much into it they forgot to pull out and shot their loads into Dawn who had passed out after her fiftieth squirt. They pulled out and laid her down onto her bed. Ricky put the covers over her as his brothers went to bed themselves. The next day she found out she was pregnant

**Epilog **

A few moths later she found out she be having nonuplets. Which was nine babies. The family did not want to know who's was who's. The Harpers ended up moving to a much bigger home before the nonuplets where born. Which later turned out to be five boys and four girls. It was rare enough to give birth to nonuplets, but even rare when there is more then one father DNA wise more so when all three of Dawn's brothers where to three children each.

Dicky and Nicky ended up being the father of two boys and one girl and Ricky with two girls and one boy. Nicky named his kids Sal, Jordan, and Katherine. As for Ricky it was Maria, Evenlyn and Nathaniel. Lastly Dicky's kids where Leo, Thomas, Alicia. This was a surprise to the others as they thought will name the kids after himself. The quads just hopped when their are at the age of being horny they won't have sex with their siblings/cousins.

Years later when the quads gradated collage yes Dicky too. They got married a year or so later. Nicky ended up with triplets to a girl named Jenny. Ricky married a girl named Cathy and they had twins. Dicky married a girl named Lisa and had quads. As for Dawn she married Mack and had only one kid together. As for the nonuplets lets just say they knew how to control their hormones.

* * *

What do you think of the story? Please let me know your thoughts on it.


End file.
